UhOh! Squall Didn't Take His Mediction Today!
by Keiry
Summary: A stupid fic me and my cousin wrote. Basically, Squall goes freaky and stuff because he didn't take his medication! It's called 'The result of 2 morons on sugar with a computer' PLEASE don't flame me! Some chapters were written by others!
1. Chapter 1, by Keiry and her Cousin

****

Author's Notes: I did this at my cousin's house, I had spare time, just a random attempt at humor. THANKS SO MUCH TO MY MENTAL COUSIN, Zac, FOR HELPING ME WRITE THIS THIS! YES I am working on misguided, I just need a little break! I am NOT bashing ANY characters, I love them all! Don't flame me, please...

It's not very funny...is it?,

Keiry 

Also! I dunno what the heck Im writing or what Squall is saying, my cousin made it up, I have NO CLUE on planet moron...

Uh-oh! Squall didn't take his medication today!

At The Pizza Parlor...

****

Squall: I'm going to get a chocolate shake now...

****

Rinoa: Erm...Squall, honey, we're at a pizza parlor. 

****

Squall: You know, We aren't married yet, so I don't care! Leave me alone!!!

****

Rinoa: Erm...Squall, calm down honey! Don't tell me Seifer beat you up again...

****

Squall: Whatcha talking about? You stupid in da head or somethin' ?! You be some stupid in da head goat then, 'cause you be crazy, get my drift?!

****

Rinoa: O.o

****

Squall: Dat's right! GO CRAZY YOU STUPID IN DA HEAD GOAT!!!! Why dontcha go and try to ride a lawn mower, get a peticure, eat chips, and get plastic surgery at da same stupid time!

****

Rinoa: *runs off crying*

****

Squall: DATS RIGHT YOU STUPID GOAT! YOU DESERVE TO GET YOUR HORN SHAVED OFF AND LOOK LIKE A DOG FROM AN EXPERIMENTAL LAB!!! STUPID GOAT!!!!!!!!! IT'S LIKE, "BEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!!!! ARF ARF ARF!!!!!!!!!!" YEAH, DATS RIGHT! NOW IM GONNA GO GET MY SHAKE!!! *walks up to cashier* YO! WHASSUP DAWG? YO! I WANT A CHOCOLATE SHAKE!

****

Cashier: *sweatdrop* I am sorry sir, we sell pizzas, not chocolate shakes.

****

Squall: *mumbles and gets wide eyed* Where am I? *shrugs and walks off*

2 hours later...

****

Squall: *walks in Balamb Garden* ...whatever...

****

Quistis: *points finger accusingly at Squall* WHAT DID YOU DO TO RINOA?!

****

Squall: *raises eyebrow* ...whatever...

****

Quistis: As an expert Squall observer, I know you are unaware of the what the heck you did!

****

Squall: ...whatever...

****

Quistis: SQUALL! Rinoa is hurt, go comfort her!

****

Squall: ...whatever...

****

Quistis: She's your girlfriend!

****

Squall: ...whatever...

****

Quistis: COMFORT HER! 

****

Squall: SHUT UP YOU STUPID WOODCHUCK!!! WHAT DO YOU KNOW? HOW TO COUNT FIVE WHOLE STICKS?!

****

Quistis: Did you say that to Rinoa?

****

Squall: SHUT UP YOU DUMB WOODCHUCK! GO BACK TO THE DEPTHS OF THE OKE FANOKEE WHERE YOU CAME FROM, YOU WOODCHUCK-LIKE SPAWN OF SATAN!!!!!!!!

****

Quistis: You are an immature brat! *storms off*

****

Squall: ...whatever...

In The Cafeteria...

****

Rinoa: *crying*

****

Selphie: Heey, Rinny, it's okay, Squall still cares about you...

****

Rinoa: No...I must be...stupid in the head...he said so...

****

Irvine: Naw, Rinoa, he just got mad...*rests his hand on her arm*

****

Squall: *walks in and storms to Irvine* DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU HERE ME?! NEVER AGAIN!!! UNDERSTOOD?!!!!!!!!!

****

Irvine: *is afraid* Y-Yes sir...

****

Squall: Rinoa, what's the matter?

****

Rinoa: Go away, meanie!

****

Squall: FINE THEN, YOU STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING GOAT *points to Irvine* GO CRY TO THAT STUPID DUCK AND *points to Selphie* THAT DUMB CHIPMONK!!!!!!!! HYNE, CRY TO *points to Headmaster Cid* THAT MORONIC OWL, OR *points to Quistis* THAT WOODCHUCK, OR *points to Zell* THAT MONKEY, OR *points to Xu* THAT...

****

Rinoa: Squall, stop, just leave.

****

Squall: FINE YOU DUMB GOAT! *starts to storm off* Oh, and black is so not your color *points to her nail polish and storms off*

In Squall's Dorm...

Squall: What did I do? *looks at desk and sees medication bottle* Oh no...I forgot to take my medication...oh Hyne...

****

Author's Notes: I got flamed for writing 'Forgotten' and 'Misguided' now I can just feel the flames for this...Im sorry...it was fun...kinda...


	2. Chapter Two which was written by KawaiiC...

****

Author's Notes: EVERYONE NEEDS TO THANK MY WONDERFUL INTERNET PAL, KAWAII-CHICK FOR WRITING THIS CHAPTER FOR ME!

Okay? great, because Kawaii-Chick is just awesome. WOW! 7 reviews ALREADY? Wow, I only expected Bianka-Chan and Ima Hopeless Romantic to review...but, WOW. Okay then, we'll have to make Squall freakier...

Thanks everyone, we are truly insane,

Keiry

I AM NOT BASHING ANYBODY, I LOVE THE FF8 CAST, SEE? *hugs them* OK? GREAT! ALSO, I DO NOT OWN FF8, SQUARESOFT DOES!

My reviewers...Heh...

Ima Hopeless Romantic: XD It was not the best comedian story ever, you stupid goat! It was not! it wasn't, you must be crazy in 'da head for thinking that! ^-~

Bianka-Chan: hehe, Selphie is like a chipmunk :-) Hehe. O.o If he didn't take his medication in the game...he...would have gone physco I think.

Cherry6124: Don't worry! I'm used to it! Glad it entertained you!

Amber Tinted: :-) Squall is the one who's crazy in the head now, hehe...*gets evil ideas*

Lionheart: wow, I'm an ostrich green turnip? Cool. I know, it's normal for me too, I mean, I ALWAYS see people calling people Stupid Goats and stuff! Well, It's important to take your medication, don't wanna end up like Squall now do you ^-~ 

PrincessMercury: Well, that's great! I'm glad! Erm, yeah...*notices everyone staring at her because she is talking to a computer screen* Go away you stupid, crazy in 'da head goats! *guys in white jumpsuits come in from the mental center* AAAAAAHHHH! It's the mutated squirrels! NOOOO!

CLOud: I KNOW! I mean, people, take your stupid medication! NOBODY wants to be like Squall now do they? *Keiry gets no answer* DO THEY, SQUALL?

Squall: ...whatever...

Keiry: *eye twitches* Don't make me get my rapid whatever saying people eating pencils...

Squall: DON'T YOU DARE YOU STUPID, CRAZY IN 'DA HEAD, MENTALLY DISABLED BEAVER!

Keiry: *pushes him and her rapid whatever saying people eating pencils into his dorm and locks it* Muhaha...

KAWAII-CHICK WROTE THIS CHAPTER, NOT KEIRY

In the Cafeteria...

****

Quistis: It's okay Rinoa. Maybe it's just puberty kicking in, and he's a little touchy about it? 

****

Rinoa: Hmm, I guess so. It's just that I can't think of any reason he would be acting like this! *hides in a corner* 

****

Squall: *comes running in* Guys! I'm so- 

****

Selphie: MEAN? 

****

Squall: No. I'm so- 

****

Quistis: Immature? 

****

Squall: No. I'm so *pauses* okay, I'm so sorry I screamed at you! 

****

Irvine: No you're not! You're not sorry! 

****

Rinoa: YEAH! There was no excuse you big...big...TOAD! *hmphf*

****

Squall: -.-; I forgot to take- 

****

Zell: That stick outta your @$$? 

****

Squall: *twitch* No. .O I FORGOT TO TAKE MY MEDICATION!!!! 

****

Quistis: *looses composure* HAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHA! *cries* 

****

Selphie: You take a medication? WHHOOOOOOOOOOO! ME TOO! YAY! *flies around the room* 

****

Squall: *twitch* *looses control* I DON'T GET YOU PEOPLE! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU ALL? I'M GOING TO THROW YOU ALL OUT A WINDOW OR FEED YOU TO A RUBY DRAGON! AND I THOUGHT I WAS THE CRAZY ONE FOR A MOMENT, BUT NOOOOOOO! I FIT RIGHT IN **WITHOUT** MY MEDICATION, DON'T I? CRAZY ?DIFFICULTY MANAGING HIS ANGER? SQUALL FITS RIGHT IN! *is sarcastic* WHAHOO! 

****

Irvine: Whoa- boy, whoo, do we have a dilemma here? *sticks a needle in Squall's neck* Squall: PLOP! *falls over* 

****

Rinoa: What did you do to him? Will he be okay!? 

****

Irvine: Oh, I just gave him some of Selphie's medicine! He'll be fine. If he lives through it. *chuckles* 

****

Rinoa: He'll be out until next month then! 

****

Quistis: He sure will, honey. He sure will. 

****

Rinoa: I don't think he's looking too good right now though? 

****

Quistis: He sure isn't, honey. He sure isn't. 

****

Squall: *is green* X.X 

****

Author's Notes: Everyone, say THANK YOU KAWAII-CHICK FOR WRITING THIS CHAPTER! Okay, I, Keiry, will be writing chapter 3, It's called 'FINE THEN, YOU MUTATED ZEBRA' okay? If anyone is crying because they want to write a chapter for this story, you can email me at darkness_empress@yahoo.com and see if it's okay with me. Okay? Thanks everyone.

SAY THANK YOU, KAWAII-CHICK! SHE WROTE THIS CHAPTER!!!


	3. Chapter 3: FINE THEN YOU MUTATED ZEBRA! ...

****

Author's Notes: 15 REVIEWS ALREADY?! *dies* Okay...nothing to rant about...

Let the Insaneness rage on!

Keiry

My Reviewers:

Kawaii-Chick: Nah, I don't care. Can I borrow that tranquilizer?

Ima Hopeless Romantic: Of course she takes medication, Right Selphie? 

Selphie: Yeppers! I take LOTS of it! yup...I like it...yup...

Keiry: Uh...yeah...

PrincessMercury: YUP! YUP! YUP!

Lionheart: I know, I'm evil...making it all short...*hides medication behind her back* IM NOT CRAZY!

Chapter Two::: FINE THEN YOU MUTATED ZEBRA!

Squall: ...whatever...I better go explain...whatever...*walks to the Cafeteria*

****

Squall: *bumps into Seifer and his posse in the hallway*

****

Fujin: RAGE. HOW. RAGE. DARE. RAGE. YOU. RAGE. BUMP. RAGE. INTO. RAGE. US. RAGE. LIKE. RAGE. THAT? RAGE.

****

Squall: *trying to decipher what the heck she just said* OH YEAH? WELL YOU ARE A MUTATED ZEBRA! ...whatever...

****

Fujin: *blinks* OH. RAGE. YEAH? RAGE. THEN. RAGE. YOU. RAGE. ARE. RAGE. A. RAGE. HYPER. RAGE. ACTIVE. RAGE. SELPHIE. RAGE. WANNA. RAGE. BE. RAGE.

****

Squall: *pauses* THEN, YOU ARE A MUTATED ZEBRA WHO BRUSHES THEIR TEETH WITH CHEDDAR CHEESE! ...whatever...

****

Fujin: *shaking with anger* YOU. RAGE. ARE. RAGE. A. RAGE. HYPER. RAGE. ACTIVE. RAGE. SELPHIE. RAGE. WANNA. RAGE. BE. RAGE. WITH. RAGE. BAD. RAGE. BODY. RAGE. ODOR. RAGE.

****

Seifer: *Confused* *whines* heeeeey, someooonnneee...Teeeeeellll meeeeeeee what's going onnnnn!

****

Raijin: Fujin is mad at Squall, ya know? And Squall has gone nuts, ya know? And now they're arguing, ya know?

****

Squall: *girly gasp* WELL THEN! YOU ARE A MUTATED ZEBRA WHO BRUSHES THEIR TEETH WITH CHEDDAR CHEESE AND IS LEGALLY MARRIED TO A WOODCHUCK! ...whatever...

****

Fujin: *face is red* WELL. RAGE. YOU. RAGE. ARE. RAGE. A. RAGE. HYPER. RAGE. ACTIVE. RAGE. SELPHIE. RAGE. WANNA. RAGE. BE. RAGE. WITH. RAGE. BAD. RAGE. BODY. RAGE. ODOR. RAGE. WHO. RAGE. SECRETLY. WEARS. RAGE. A. RAGE. SHINY. RAGE. HOT. RAGE. PINK. RAGE. MINI. RAGE. SKIRT. RAGE. WHILE. RAGE. SINGING. RAGE. ALONG. RAGE. WITH. RAGE. CHER. RAGE. IN. RAGE. YOUR. RAGE. DORM. RAGE. AT. RAGE NIGHT. RAGE.

****

Squall: HOW DARE YOU INSULT I, THE GREAT HYPER ACTIVE SELPHIE WANNA BE, YOU MUTATED ZEBRA?!!!?!?! ...whatever...

****

Fujin: DON'T. RAGE. INSULT. RAGE. I, RAGE, THE. RAGE. MUTATED. RAGE. ZEBRA. RAGE. EVER. RAGE. AGAIN! RAGE.

****

Squall: FINE! ...whatever

****

Fujin: AFFIRMATIVE. RAGE.

****

Squall: *storms off*

****

Seifer: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

****

Raijin: Squall's nuts, ya know? Freak, ya know?

****

Author's Notes: HAHAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER short chapter! Nyaaaa *sticks out tongue* I'm mean, ne? ^_______________^ If you'd like to write a chapter for it, please contact me at darkness_empress@yahoo.com with a subject along the lines of, uhoh, or...Squall...or...didn't...or...take...or...his...or...medication. Okay? Gooooooooooooooooooddd....Please Review!


	4. Chapter Four: Revenge By: Grasshopper

****

Authors Notes: THANKS TO GRASSHOPPER FOR WRITING THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lalalalalalala-WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! 19 reviews!?!?!?!!?!?! *dies* I don't believe it...*gets all freaky and teary eyed* You all *sniff* are so *sniff* good to me, It makes me *sniff* feel like a part of *sniff* The FF8 fan family *hugs* THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel so special...

Not much to rant about...

Keiry

My awesomely cool perfect nice wonderful sweet kind lovable superb outstanding magnificent splendid glorious thoughtful considerate friendly reviewers:

Grasshopper: ^______________^ Glad you like it...me and my cousin should keep ourselves on sugar, ne?

TimeSplitter: ^_______^ Mood swings are funny! I'm continuing for sure *grabs pencil, paper, and 093849563760376380753496303020579875230856 ton bag of sugar* I'M READY!!!

Cherry6124: ^_____^ I have some good names for my chapter! Hehehe, Like 'Deformed neon green lizard from the bowels of Tokyo!' ok, that one's not my best one, but I can't tell it yet, don't wanna ruin it, ne? LOL... this is THE funniest review I've received in my life! ^___________^ Curse those 3D doritos!!!! 

Chapter Four: Revenge? By: Grasshopper

*The Next Day*  
  
**SELPHIE**: Hey Rinoa!

****

RINOA: Yeah. *face is red from crying all night*  
  
**SELPHIE: **I have a plan to get revenge on Squall for what he said about us.  
  
**RINOA**: Okay.  
  
**SELPHIE: **Meet me in my dorm at 5:00 PM, okiday?  
  
**RINOA: **Okay.  
  
**SELPHIE: ***thinks* Gosh! Rinoa's turning into Fujin because of that jerk! Next thing you know, she'll be wearing an eyepatch!  


****

*Selphie's dorm*  
  
**IRVINE: ***walks in with everyone but Squall* So, what's this big plan you have up your sleeve?  
  
**SELPHIE: ***evil glint* Okay, everyone come here. I have to whisper because the walls can hear.  
  
***An hour later***  
  
**SQUALL: ***goes into his dorm* *looks around in shock* WHY IS MY ROOM PINK? IT'S PINK EVERYWHERE! What's this!? *picks up random object* A FLUFFY STUFFED ANIMAL!? AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs out of room*  
  
**EVERYONE ELSE: ***comes out of closet* Mwahahahahahaaaaa!   
  
**SELPHIE: **Okay, time for part two!  
  
****************************  
**SQUALL: ***walks into cafeteria* *looks in shock* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHY IS THE CAFETERIA FILLED WITH LITTLE BUNNY RABBITS!!?? *picks up random bunny* YOU AND YOUR BUNNY FRIENDS BETTER GET OUT YOU EASTER BUNNY WANNABE OR I-I'll....  
  
**BUNNY: ***looks up at Squall with big eyes*  
  
**SQUALL: **Awwwwwwww! *hugs bunny* *almost chokes bunny* I'm gonna keep you! *skips out of cafeteria, bunny in hands* *talks in baby voice* You're just gonna love the room that you'll be staying in! It's pink!  
  
**EVERYONE: ***looks with horror*   
  
**SELPHIE: **Hoooo boy.....So much for that. Sorry Rinoa.  
**  
RINOA: ***smiles happily* Actually, I don't mind. Maybe the bunny will keep Squall happy and he won't have to take his meds anymore! *skips happily out of cafeteria*  
  
  
**EVERYONE: ***sweatdrops*  


****

Author's Notes: LOL! GO GRASSHOPPER! Weee, okay, go read Grasshopper's fics!!! She's funny, ne? ^_______________^ If you'd like to write a chapter for it, please contact me at darkness_empress@yahoo.com with a subject along the lines of 'Keiry! I read that humor fic of yours and my life cannot be complete without writing a scene for it!!!' 

Okay? Awesome, now, Review please!

  


****


	5. Chapter 5 by: FireyAngel

****

Author's Notes: This chapter was written by FireyAngel! ^______^ FireyAngel's cool enough to write one for us! YAY! The next chapter will be by Lionheart, so be ready! 

My reviewers:

Grasshopper: You're ever so welcome! 

Cherry6124: I WILL write a chapter about his bunny adventures! I, Keiry, will! That will be chapter 7! Because this one is FireyAngel's and the next belongs to Lionheart...so....

Lionheart: ^__________^ This is fun! I've gotten...like....9 emails about this story ^^; haha, I'll await your chapter!

Selphie-Almasy13: ^________________^ Okay, you can write something! Glad you like it!

CTHKSI: ^_____^ It's okay, you don't have to write one, a review is just fine!

MidnightAngel: lol! I might do that!!! hahaha, Squall and the adventures of his bunny and barbie friends! LOL!

FireyAngel: ^-^ You want to write another? Uh...okay...or do you mean this one? 

UhOh Squall Didn't Take His Medication Today!  
Chapter 5 By FireyAngel 

Chapter 5 By FireyAngel 

Chapter 5 By FireyAngel 

Chapter 5 By FireyAngel 

Chapter 5 By FireyAngel 

Chapter 5 By FireyAngel 

Get it?

It was about midnight when Squall got bored with the bunny. It was cute SO CUTE!! but it didn't move much. It wouldn't fetch or roll over, or even pooie! Bunnies have to pooie sometimes! Well, the bunny didn't go pooie, so Squall left it in his dorm and headed up to the ballroom where the SeeD ball occurs every year, and started to dance. All by himself. The bad thing was, he can't exactly dance too well when he takes his meds, so imagine him without them? Yeah... 

****

Selphie: Squall! What are you doing in here?  
**Squall: **Dancing the night away!!! What are yoo doing here?  
**Selphie: **I was gonna come make out with Headmaster Cid!!  
**Squall: **So was I!  
**Selphie: **He's cheating on us!!!  
**Squall: **AAAAHHHH!!!   
**Quistis: **What are you guys doing in here?  
**Selphie: **We were both going to make out with Headmaster Cid! He's a CHEATER!!! Were you going to make out with Cid too?  
**Quistis: **No, I was coming to make out with Irvine.  
**Squall: **Naughty naughty girl! hee hee!  
**Quistis: **Did he just GIGGLE?  
**Irvine: **Yeah. Can we go make out now?  
**Selphie: **No! Headmaster Cid cheated on us?  
**Irvine: **Who are you meanin' by us?  
**Selphie: **Me and Squall!  
**Cid: **What are all you children doing in here?  
(is pelted with rotten fruit, tomatoes, and a few bunnies too)  
**Cid: **I'm telling my mommy!!!  
(runs out of the room)  
**Quistis: **Does Cid take meds too? 

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!

****

Author's notes: Once Again: THANK FIREYANGEL FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!

^_______^ Thank you! If you'd like to write a chapter, email me at darkness_empress@yahoo.com but...I forgot to add, NOT AS AN ATTACHMENT Ok? ok. Now, please review!


	6. Chapter Six By: Lionheart

****

Author's Notes: Wow, guys! We updated TWICE in an hour! COOL! Now, this chapter was written by Lionheart! Go thank Lionheart! NOW!

Chapter Six

By Lionheart

By Lionheart

By Lionheart

By Lionheart

By Lionheart

Get it?

Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Zell and Irvine at sat in the cafeteria the next day. Squall is playing with his new favorite toy, the bunny.

Irvine: Finally Squall's calmed down.

****

Quistis: I can't believe that bunny has shut him up.

****

Rinoa: Aww, isn't he so cute.

HUMMMMMMMM 

****

Zell: What's that noise? *goes paranoid*Why won't anyone let me eat my hotdogs in peace?

Selphie runs into the room, flapping her arms and humming.

****

Selphie: Hummm! Hi guys!

****

Irvine: Selph, what are you doing?

****

Selphie: I'm a hummingbird…Hummm…

****

Irvine: You took too much medication again, didn't you Selphie?

****

Selphie: Yes. Hummmm. But don't worry I'm a hummingbird now…hummmm…do you know where there are any tasty flowers?

****

Irvine: No Selphie I don't. Maybe you should go back to the dorm until your medication runs out.

****

Selphie: No, need…hummmmm…flowers now. *spots Squall* Squally, are you a hummingbird as well?

****

Squall: *looks at Rinoa* No, she won't let me. I have to play with Mr. Bunny.

****

Selphie: *angry hum* Rin, you big meanie, let Squall be a hummingbird.

****

Rinoa: No, Squall has to sit here and learn to take his medication

****

Selphie: *evil smile* I'll make Squall take his medication. Hummmm. *throws her medication into Squall's mouth*

****

Rinoa: Noooooo! Squall how do you feel?

****

Squall: Like…a…hummingbird…hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

****

Selphie: Whoo-hummm-hoo! Come on Squall we need to turn more…hummmm…people into hummingbirds

__

Squall and Selphie open their medication and start throwing it into everyone's mouth.

****

Rinoa: What is this I'm feeling? Hummmmm. Nooooooo, I'm a hummingbird!

__

Within minutes, everyone in the cafeteria is a hummingbird.

****

Selphie: Come, my mighty hummingbird army. We must change everyone else into hummingbirds. MWAHAHAHA…hummm…HAHAHAHA.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile… 

****

Seifer: Wow, it sure is quiet here. Where is everyone?

****

Fujin: UNKNOWN

****

Raijin: Dunno, ya know. Maybe they've got a special offer for hotdogs today.

__

Starts walking towards cafeteria 

****

HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Seifer: What's that noise?

****

Fujin: UNKNOWN

****

Raijin: Gee, Fuj you don't know much today, ya know.

****

Fujin: RAGE*kicks Raijin in leg*

****

Seifer: Let's check it out.

__

Walks towards cafeteria, when everyone walks out flapping their arms, led by Selphie.

****

Everyone: HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

****

Selphie: *spots Seifer and his posse* Hummmm…look, humans…hummmmmmmm…attack!!!

Everyone runs up to Seifer, Raijin and Fujin as they just stare in disbelief blinking

****

Raijin: What's going on, ya know?

__

Squall throws pills into Raijin's mouth.

****

Raijin: Hummmm, ya know

****

Fujin: RAGE

__

Selphie throws pills into Fujin's mouth.

****

Fujin: HUM. BIG. RAGE.

****

Seifer: Hey, what's going on?

__

Zell throws pills into Seifer's mouth.

****

Seifer: That's it Chicken-wuss I'm gonna kick you in the hummmmm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cid is sat in his office doing paperwork when the door is broken down and everyone charges in

****

Cid: What's going on?

****

Selphie: Oh, it's just…hummm…Cid. Let's go, he's not worth any pills.

****

Cid: Hey, what are you going on about?

****

Selphie: Meet my hummingbird army.

****

Cid: Can I be part of your hummingbird army? Please? *flutters eyelashes*

****

Selphie: No, you're a moronic owl…

****

Squall: a crazy disturbed wombat that eats ostriches for breakfast…

****

Quistis: a stupid fat cabbage man…

****

Zell: a hotdog-hating goldfish…

****

Rinoa: a fat cheesecake…

****

Irvine: a broken umbrella…

****

Seifer: and a big fat Robin Williams wannabe.

****

Everyone: HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

****

Cid: *starts crying* Yeah, well you're all…stupid woodchucks that are too stupid to find their way out of a window and smell of chicken fat and NORG's armpits after he lived in the basement for 10 years without having a shower.

****

Squall: Actually that was a good comeback…hummm…

****

Selphie: Okay, Cid, you're in!

****

Cid: Yay!

__

Selphie throws pills into Cid's mouth. Everyone waits in suspense to find out what happens.

****

Selphie: So Cid, do you feel like a hummingbird?

****

Cid: No…I feel like a hungry cat with an appetite for hummingbirds.

****

Everyone: RUN!…HUMMMMM….


	7. Chapter Seven By: Midnight Angel

****

Author's Notes: *falls in the room out of nowhere* Uh...yeah...hi everyone! *waves* Midnight Angel was kind enough to get herself high off sugar and write us a chapter! *pulls Midnight Angel on the stage* See everyone? She's nice and funny! ^_______^

Maz: WOW! I, Keiry, wrote the third chapter! *falls over* COOLNESS!

Chaos: Heeeeeeey, Zell SHOULD be a chicken! You're RIGHT!

Chaos: Uh...Wahahaha to you too?

FF9 Zidane: Wow! 17 times? Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, are you, like, one of those people who starts laughing for no reason? IM SO JUST KIDDING!!!! ^-^ Wow, you and your friends must be cool then, cause this story has 33 whole reviews!

Grasshopper: Keiry: *updates soon*

Midnight Angel: ^____^ Feel free to write another one if you must! ^-^ This one is good though!

Lionheart: ^-^ SURE! You can write another! I wrote 2...didn't I? You're welcome! ^-^ It was pure genius alright...

UhOh! Squall Didn't Take His Medication Today!

Chapter 7 by: A Hyper Midnight Angel

Chapter 7 by: A Hyper Midnight Angel

Chapter 7 by: A Hyper Midnight Angel

Chapter 7 by: A Hyper Midnight Angel

Chapter 7 by: A Hyper Midnight Angel

Chapter 7 by: A Hyper Midnight Angel

Chapter 7 by: A Hyper Midnight Angel

Chapter 7 by: A Hyper Midnight Angel

Understand?

Rinoa: EEEAH!   
**Seifer: **Shut up! He'll find us!  
**Squall: **He'll find us anyways!  
**Zell: **Wanna know what I say?  
**All: **NO!!  
**Zell: **TOO BAD! Let's split up gang!  
**Rinoa: **Why?  
**Squall: **Sounds like a good plan to me!  
**Seifer: **That's because you're dumb!  
**Squall: **And you're a cheese sniffing chipmunk!  
**Seifer: **And you're a worm that eats lots of moldy gum off of Cid's shoes!!!  
(Squall and Seifer start having a cat fight)  
**Rinoa: **hee hee! Are they fighting over me?  
**Quistis: **no! me!  
(Squall pulls on Seifer's earrings. Seifer starts pulling out Squall's hair)  
**Selphie: **CID'S COMING!!  
**Irvine: **eeeah!  
**Cid: **What are they doing?  
(Squall bitch-slaps Seifer. Seifer pulls out Squall's earring.)  
**Cid: **Stop it! Silly boys!  
**Squall: **Hey! You're gonna pay for that! ...whatever  
**Seifer: **Yeah, Ciddy-Wuss!  
(all giggle)  
**Rinoa: **You make a bad kitty! Bad kitty Ciddy!  
**Cid: **You're all going to pay for this!  
**Selphie: **Asta La Vista, Baby!  
(all start pulling on Cid's hair)  
**Cid: **MOMMY!!!!!!!!

****

Author's Notes: Everyone say, "THANK YOU MIDNIGHT ANGEL, FOR THE AWESOME CHAPTER!!!!" Good! NOW, if anyone would like to write a chapter for this story, email me at:

darkness_empress@yahoo.com with the subject, 'Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa! A FANFIC CHAPTER THING!' Okay? 

***Notice*** Since this story was such a great success (how'd that happen?), I decided to start a new fanfic called, 'The Adventures Of Squall And His Bunny Friends!' for Cherry6124! If ANYONE wants to help (I'll take 2 at the most, unless you beg and beg), they may email me at darkness_emress@yahoo.com with 'bunny' in the subject line! ALSO! I'm writing another called, 'UhOh! Selphie Wants To Rule The Pixie Stix Factory Today!' for Selphie-Almasy13! Email me with 'Pixie Stix' in the subject line, I will take one or two, most likely the first people to email.

Okay.

...Whats the word? uhhhhhhh....review? please?


	8. Chapter 8 By Keiry or Arinaye

****

I did not die...yet. I AM HERE! 

Chapter 8: By Arinaye 

Selphie: Suuugggaaarrrr

****

Seifer: *looks cross*

****

Selphie: *drools* Suuuggggaaarrrr

****

Seifer: *looks crosser*

****

Selphie: *jerks head toward Seifer, causing drool to fly across the room* SUUGGGGAAARR!

****

Seifer: *looks crosser (if possible!)*

****

Selphie: *points at Seifer* SUGARSUGARSUGAR!

****

Seifer: *crossly raises eyebrow*

****

Selphie: SUGAR! *leaps in the air and lands on Seifer* SUGARYSUGARNESS! *bites Seifer's arm*

****

Seifer: *still looking cross* OW!

****

Selphie: ...Sugar...

****

Squall: *walks...err...runs in* DRA CIKYN EC SEHA!

****

Selphie: *shakes head vigorously* HU! SEHA! TIR, OUI CDIBET FRYDAJANEHK VNAYG

****

Arinaye: If you figure out what language/what they are saying, I'll give you a cookie.

****

Selphie & Squall: ITS HER! DIE! *chase Arinaye with a spoon*

****

Arinaye: O_o Who am I?

****

Selphie and Squall: *halt and shrug* Dunno. We just feel like killing a brunette with a spoon.

****

Arinaye: -_-

****

Squall: DON'T YOU -_- ME! 

****

Arinaye: -_...I MEAN! -_O

****

Squall: DON'T -_O THE ALMIGHTY GUNBLADE KING!

****

Arinaye: ...

****

Selphie: That sounds dirty.

****

Squall: SHADDUP!

****

Grasshopper: *magically gets put in this fanfic*

****

FF9 Zidane: *also somehow gets in this fic*

****

Grasshopper and FF9 Zidane: *look at Arinaye crossly*

****

Arinaye: I DIDN'T DO IT!

****

Grasshopper: Suuuuurrreee you didn't.

****

Arinaye: *doesn't notice the sarcasm* THAT'S RIGHT! I DIDN'T!

****

Squall: *throws bunny plushy at Arinaye*

****

Arinaye: X_x

****

Mr. Bunny Plushy: *is stuffed with a brick of lead*

****

Squall: YAY! ^______^ Warm fuzzily bunnies!

****

Random Person: *points at Arinaye* QUICK! LETS SHOVE SPOONS DOWN HER EARS AND IN HER NOSTRILS AS FORMS OF TORTURE!

****

Selphie: Sugar.

****

Squall: All sugar is mine.

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Selphie: Nuh-uh!

****

Squall: Uh-huh!

****

Rinoa: *has been standing there the whole time* Why am I so neglected and un-noticed by my boyfriend?!

****

Squall: *hands Rinoa bunny plushy* Hold Mr. Bunny!

****

Rinoa: O_o

****

Squall: ^_^

****

Rinoa: ...

****

Squall: !!!

****

Rinoa: ...whatever...

****

Squall: *grabs switchblade* Don't steal my personality.

****

Rinoa: ^_^ Mission accomplished.

****

Squall: Whatever

****

Rinoa: Yup. Coolness has been achieved.

****

Squall: Whatever *walks off to training center*

****

Rinoa: Yep. Now that he's normal I can do this *throws Mr. Bunny in trash can and prepares a Firaga spell*

****

Squall: *runs in and saves Mr. Bunny* *whines* Riiinnnyyyy...how could youuuu?

****

Rinoa: -_-

****

Selphie: HEY! I'VE ONLY HAD 35 LINES IN THIS FIC! *glares at Arinaye*

****

Arinaye: Now you've had 36 ^_^

****

Selphie: Grr...DIE YOU WORTHLESS, INSIGNIFICANT CIVILIAN! BURN! *chases Arinaye*

****

Seifer: *looks cross and snickers*

****

Squall: ............

****

Seifer: .............

****

Quistis: Meow.

****

Squall: O_O

****

Quistis: Ruff!

****

Squall and Seifer: O_O

****

Quistis: Squeak!

****

Squall: SHUT UP YOU DUMB WOODCHUCK! GO BACK TO THE DEPTHS OF THE OKE FANOKEE WHERE YOU CAME FROM, YOU WOODCHUCK-LIKE SPAWN OF SATAN!!!!!!!!

****

Quistis: *sniffle*

****

Squall: DATS RIGHT YOU STUPID WOODCHUCK! GO! DEMON BE GONE! *throws tonfoil ball at Quistis*

****

Quistis: I'm melting. *melts*

****

Rinoa: O_o

****

Squall: Yeah, well, SAME TO YOU, YOU STUPID GOAT THAT DESERVES TO GET YOUR HORN SHAVED OFF AND LOOK LIKE A DOG FROM AN EXPERIMENTAL LAB!!! STUPID GOAT!!!!!!!!! IT'S LIKE, "BEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!!!! ARF ARF ARF!!!!!!!!!!" 

****

Rinoa: ......................

****

Squall: O_o Where am I?

****

Rinoa: YOU MEANIE!

****

Squall: What did I do?

****

Rinoa: Don't talk to me. *walks off*

****

Seifer: HAHAHAHA! GOOD JOB CAPTAIN PUBERTY! 

****

Squall: *snarls at Seifer*

****

Seifer: Good try. I 0WNZ JOO! (I hate people who talk like that ) 

****

Squall: OH YEAH YOU STUPID SLOTH? WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO THE FEEDING GROUNDS OF THE DEMONS OF MY MIND AND GO SKIN YOURSELF?

****

Seifer: O_o Am I really a sloth? *on the verge of tears*

****

Squall: *smirks* Yes.

****

A/N: Okay. I wasn't bashing. ^^ Guess what? I got a laptop for my Birthday 3 *feels special* I've been busy with it so I forgot to upload this. *hands you stick* Go ahead, beat me with it.

Grasshopper: ^^; well, it was!

Selphie-Almasy13: *hands you paper bag* Breathe in through the nose, out through the mouth.

FF9 Zidane: XP Yep

Lionheart1: I don't want anyone to die of laughter or wet themselves ^_~ 

SpoogeMonkey: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

seifer-selphie-fan: Welcome!

ima hopeless romantic: NOO! Don't die! XD

chichiri's-girl: Yup.


End file.
